Tormented Minds
by Jedi Ve'keso
Summary: When a darkness befalls Qui-gon, Obi-wan comes to the rescue and pays the price for his love...(Qui/Obi...mention of Qui/Zan)


§Tormented Minds§ By: Jedi Ve'keso  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot, which is all mine. The character all belong to Mr. Lucas and I make no money off this. Unless that is, you want to pay me? *Hopeful smile * Author Notes: Okay listen.erm read.carefully, it will solve ALL the confusion. This is an AU fic. Qui-Gon is alive and Obi-wan is just before his trials, about half a year away. Recently Qui has been having extremely realistic nightmares of his former padawan Xanatos who is alive and roaming the galaxy, recently landing in the temple district. There, that should be enough set up, the story will explain itself more as it goes along. Please enjoy!  
  
Rating: R Couple: Qui/Obi Feedback: YES! REVIEW MY CHILDREN REVIEW! Genre: Star Wars Sub Genre: Romance, Slash, Action, Drama  
  
//bond speech// /thoughts not shared/ "normal spoken words" * Italics * _ Bold _  
  
*******  
  
I stare into those clover eyes, frantically searching for any sign of the laughter and happiness that was my beloved padawan. My back rests against the cold tile and my robes are spread around me in an array of black, brown and beige, reminding me all to well that I was supposed to prevent this, that I as Obi's master and teacher, was supposed, was obligated to keep him united with the light side of the force. There is no trace of light in that dangerously beautiful man before me, and I am utterly shocked at the amount of power and lust that rolls off my beloved padawan learner. His lightsaber is drawn, the energy of the blade no longer the shining blue I remembered and loved, but a crimson red, reflecting the blood I know it will shed. Starting with mine. // Oh my love, My padawan, My Obi, where did I go wrong?// I grope for our training bond, hoping beyond hope that I could find some way to save my beloved. Nothing. I am greeted only by emptiness and blackness where our bond, which was easily close to one of the soul, used to reside in my mind.  
  
Suddenly those soft features and charming face became sharp and beautiful in a way you knew would be the death of you. It is no longer my sweet, sweet Obi standing above me ready to deliver the final cut, but the dark form of Xanatos. That face is no longer the bronzed skin or adorned with that radiating smile of my love, but is pale and the grin is that of my former student.  
  
**********  
  
Qui-gon sat up sweating in his bed, his breathing heavy. His padawan and lover Obi-Wan, rolled over and opened a pair of sleep filled eye to his master. "You were dreaming of him again weren't you?" the younger man accused blinking at him for a few more seconds before leaning up and brushing a strand of his master's hair behind his ear. "I can always tell when you dream of him, there's no use hiding it from me. He's your only source of nightmares," Obi's voice was soft and worried. Qui-gon shifted away from him for a moment almost as if he was going to hide his thoughts from his lover, before falling back into that warm embrace.  
  
"I really don't know why he is plaguing me now, it's been so long, and I never thought of him.until now." Obi stroked his hair soothingly and sent him a wave of love through their bond. "I suppose I'm afraid love, I'm afraid he'll come back and take you from me, take what we have from me," The older man's voice was soft and there was a slight undertone of fear. Obi hid his surprise well, his master didn't f ear much, and what he did fear he kept hidden. The auburn-haired man pressed a kiss on his lover's temple and ran his skilled hands through the graying hair.  
  
"I am here love, and no one, not even Xanatos can take me away from the order, the light or you. Especially not you."  
  
/You don't know my Padawan/ Qui-Gon thought silently.  
  
//I heard that, and being as we share a soul bond I do believe I know him better than you think I do. And, Xanatos is no longer your padawan. // The mental voice was teasing yet had a complete sense of truth and seriousness underlying it. The younger man wrapped himself further around his lover, pulling the older man against his torso. // I am your padawan, and unlike _ him _ I do love you. I am now, he is past. Please let me help you forget him// Obi's pleading, as it often did, fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Oh my love," Qui-Gon switched to verbal speech. "I only wish I could forget him. I'm not entirely sure I can let go of that part of, I'm not entirely sure I _ can _ forget." The aged man hoped he would leave it at that, the subject was one of the only that brought turmoil into their relationship. Xanatos was a gaping wound in Qui's heart and it drove his young lover insane that he could not solve or help his master's unyielding pain. Obi- Wan sighed audibly.  
  
"I'll leave it at that Master," The formal title was one he hardly ever used when the couple were in bed together, the slight sting Qui-Gon felt at it being used showed how his reluctance had hurt Obi.  
  
********  
  
The dark figure moved among the shadows of the grounds, his quest for his former master fruitful. The old man no- longer loved him, that much was easily obvious, but this Obi-Wan character who he did love, and who loved him in return could easily be his old master's downfall. The theory was simple, the execution of the plan however, was far from.  
  
Take the boy, more of a young man, and make Qui-Gon regret that he had let Xanatos live, Make him regret that he had ever loved again. For the older man was still in the palm of his hand. Of that Xanatos was almost certain. Almost.  
  
**** TBC ****  
  
EN: Sorry, I know the first chapter was kinda slow, aren't they always? The next chapter will pick up into the actual plot and the fun will begin! Whee! Um, the next chapter, sorry to say will be up late, maybe in a week or so, but it will be up and if you're lucky you can have the third one then too! Love ya'll all! REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! 


End file.
